


Secret Kisses

by cazmalfoy



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches them from the perfect distance; close enough to hear every whimper and moan, to see every inch of skin on their perfect bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

Everyday for the past month they had been coming to the same club for the all the same reasons the other patrons did. Employees knew better than to ask questions or look too closely to customers. But she hadn’t been able to tear her eyes or mind away from them since their first visit.

The shorter, curly haired one had arrived first, looking around nervously as though he expected to run into someone he knew. The bar tender had tried to put his mind at ease with flirtation and a free drink. But she could still see the hesitation in his eyes as he tried to relax.

His companion had joined him almost twenty minutes later. He was taller with short close-cropped hair. While the other was wearing a suit jacket with jeans and a T-shirt, the new comer wore a complete suit and looked like he had finished work mere minutes ago.

The pair wasted no time with introductions or small talk, both seemed to know what they were there for and had no problems taking it. She watched with slightly jealous eyes as the taller of the two took the other by the hand and led him down the hallway to a covered cabana style area.

They paused in front of the cabana, where the suited man ran a hand over the other’s hair, whispering something that made him laugh before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Her attention was diverted away from the couple by the bartender calling her over to the opposite end of the bar, giving her drinks to deliver to another couple.

On her way back to the bar she paused, she realised she could see through the slightly open curtains surrounding the comfortable bed. She stifled a gasp when she saw the taller man being pinned to the mattress by his lover. Long legs were wrapped around a thin waist, drawing him closer as their lips moulded against each other.

The majority of their clothes had already been shed, save for the button down shirt worn by the second man. His toes curled with pleasure as the other slid into his body, making his back arch and drawing him deeper.

She knew she should turn away and continue with her job. She was paid to keep her eyes and nose out of other people’s business; but something about the familiar way they touched and the unconditional love she had seen shining in their eyes, was keeping her eyes firmly glued to the intimate scene before her.

Fingers twisted together and their tongues tangled as their bodies moved in perfect sync to the soft music flowing throughout the club.

The curly haired man leant down to whisper something in his lover’s ear. She wished she was close enough to hear what was being said when his back arched and he came with a strangled moan of a name she couldn’t make out.

Several hours later they would emerge, looking sated and happy like many of their patrons. She couldn’t help notice the nervousness creep back into the shorter man’s stance as they paid their tab at the bar.

At the door, the taller of the two slid his hand from his companion’s shoulder to the small of his back. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at her slyly before slipping out of the bar after his lover.


End file.
